Aliens (Canary)
The aliens are the antagonist team in the game Canary. They are an organization of many pink-coloured life forms that are bent on destroying the Canary Mining Colony. Many of the aliens are different pink-coloured life forms that resemble other creatures. Some of the life forms either wear armour or pilot a vehicle if they have no natural attack. Abilities The alien larva possess a special power which lets them corrupt equipment or people. With this ability, they took control of many of the mine's Drills, Lasers, and Miners. History A group of aliens infiltrated Canary Mining Colony CM08 undetected, and began to inhabit some of the tunnels in the mine. They were discovered by a rookie canary called Canary 214-LE, who collected samples, as instructed by the miner Canary. After getting the samples, the Miner Canary found out they were a new species, and thought of a way to make money off them. The remaining aliens in the mine had destroyed to many tunnels, and communication with Canary 214-LE was cut off until the Miner Canary and his crew could make it back to the base inside the asteroid. Later, when the Miner Canary and his crew had made it back to the base, the aliens attacked the Canary Mining Colony in large numbers, attacking also with new species of aliens. The Canaries, excluding Canary 214-LE who had still not made it back to base, had trouble fending off the aliens. They eventually fended off the aliens, unknown to them some aliens had made it into the mine. Alien larvae, which had corrupted most of the miners equipment, was making its way to the base. It had started to infect miners in the base slowly, having an effect on the miners that made them not "feel good". Eventually, while Canary 214-LE was still navigating back to base, the larva had infected all the Canaries, including the Miner Canary. Personality The aliens seem to be a sly, cold-hearted species that are stubborn and violent. Their main objective is to invade the canary mining colony, probably to use it as their base. They seem to also not value life, as alien larvas strapped to missiles are seen, used as weapons in levels, exploding against walls. However, it is possible that the aliens do not fully know how to use certain objects, which would account for sometimes showing acts of carelessness (one corrupted canary is seen to carelessly walk under a crusher and die). Reinforcements * Big propeller squids - squid beings that stay in one place. * Mini propeller squids - mini versions of the alien squids. * Snail gun monsters - a creature with an impenetrable shell. * Alien bats - creatures which fly in circles among alien bats. * Alien birds - horizontally flying Bats with spikes for wings. * Alien liquid droppers - a creature which drops pink liquid from the ceiling. * Alien spinners - cross shaped aliens which fly in a pattern. * Alien bulbs - spheres that lie on the wall and produce mini spheres. * Mini birds - small birds who are spawned from alien bulbs. * Alien bees - a medium sized creature which leaves a purple gas when killed. * Drill head squids - big pink squids which hold a drill on their head. * Spike headed squids - a smaller squid which has metal spike plate on his head. * Piranha squids - fast moving creatures which come up behind the player. * Alien missiles - two types of Missiles that both move vertically. * Metal alien boxes - a moving box with saws on the top and bottom. * Infected canaries - Canaries that have been corrupted. Weapons * Alien spores - a spike ball which is connected to tentacles. * Mines - alien corrupted mines. * Electric alien rods - living rods which move horizontally projecting a laser. * Alien lasers - corrupted lasers before belonging to the Miners. * Alien pods - spherical balls which leave a toxic gas when destroyed. Trivia * Purple plants are seen on some rocks on the Canary Mining Colony. Since it would be impossible for a plant to grow and evolve with no natural atmosphere, the plants would have to had been domesticated. Therefore, this could have been an early sign of alien infection. Category:Species Category:Canary Category:Enemies